


Fine to Flirt ‘til someone gets hurt

by VenueWings



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: The back of Zack’s knees hit the sofa armrest, and he fell onto his back. Quick as a snake, Dash’s hands seized onto the redhead’s wrists, pining them onto the armrest above Zack’s head. The redhead’s eyes widened at his sudden vulnerability, and Trey laughed.After Dubai, Trey Sterling meets Dash Haber. Zack is the unfortunate rival caught between the two of them.
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack, Trey Sterling/Zack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Fine to Flirt ‘til someone gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Mean Girls Broadway song, and there’s another Broadway song inspiration here

There’s nothing the rich Sterling Senior loved more than expanding his networks and labelled family. The man was loaded and after money, power and influence were what he sought most. He welcomed business expansions and corporate buyouts, and portrayed himself as the benevolent father welcoming those less fortunate to his family. He made grand speeches about being Boston proud, and liked knowing the names of all the people around him. 

Trey Sterling loved his father, but he could see past the mask. His father preferred a genial approach but part of the benevolent act was because Sterling wanted to be the one in power, in charge, so everyone else would be subordinate. This wish could not be granted with money alone, Sterling needed to know people, including those outside of the law. Trey was kept from the worst of it, but when his father told him to be careful at this particular party, Trey knew what that meant. 

Officially the party was part of a private auction, hosted at a grand mansion in the middle of nowhere. The Sterlings arrived and were guided to the main banquet hall, where they were invited to help themselves to the food and mingle with the other wealthy and influential guests. The evening was passing almost normally, when Sterling Senior’s attention was drawn by a flash of red hair. 

“Zack, my boy! I almost didn’t recognize you!” 

There was brief alarm in the redhead’s eyes, but Zack quickly smoothed his expression. “Mr. Sterling, good to see you.” He completely ignored Trey. 

This wasn’t the first time Trey had seen his old competitor in a suit, Trey still agonized over the humiliation in Dubai, but there was definitely another upgrade here. Zack looked good, the suit was obviously tailored and of high quality, and his hair had been carefully styled. He looked and even sounded like he belonged in this crowd.

“I am surprised to see you here,” Sterling’s voice was hearty but his eyes were sharp. “Those opportunities you said you didn’t want to miss, I think I understand a little better why you and your sister turned me down. Is she here?”

Zack kept his answers vague, trying to get Sterling to talk more about himself even as Sterling tried to pry information out of him. Because Zack could barely tolerate Trey, let alone acknowledge him, Trey allowed himself to openly study his old rival before he noticed another gaze glaring at Zack. 

The stranger was tall, dressed stylishly in blue that brought out his brilliant eyes. His lips were curled, much like his hair, perfectly coiffed despite the hat he wore. Trey caught his eye, and both men startled briefly. The racer was curious, and with his father and old rival distracted, he casually strode forward. 

“Trey Sterling,” he never had to hide who he was, and there was no point in these parties. 

“Dash Haber,” the name was delivered with a haughty sniff. “I see you’ve made an acquaintance with the duke.” 

“The Duke?” At the way Dash turned his glare back to the redhead, Trey understood, “So he wasn’t lying.” 

“You thought he was lying?” 

“Let’s say I first met him when he was just some poor nobody,” Trey noticed he now had the other’s full attention. “I barely knew his name, then the next time I saw him he told me he was a Duke, I didn’t believe him.” 

“He’s not officially a Duke, but he...” Dash closed his mouth and turned his attention back to watching Zack. Of course he’d checked the records of official dukes but none of them matched Zack, he had wanted to prove to Countess Cleo the redhead was a liar but she had simply waved it away, pointing to their own unofficial status and the power of names and titles. The Duke had lived up to his name, that was all that mattered. As Dash watched, another guest approached Sterling, and the redhead moved away. Zack noticed Dash watching him, and a slow smile spread over his face. Trey was starting to get annoyed at the way Zack completely ignored him. 

The blond wasn’t used to being ignored, especially not by an old rival who used to be so easily riled up by his words alone. That Dash, this stranger, was partially contributing by only paying attention to him when they spoke about Zack annoyed him even more. Now the way they were eyeing each other was almost some form of Trey’s old dynamic with Zack, only in this it was the redhead who seemed cool and unruffled, while Dash was clenching his teeth but unable to look away...

“Excuse me,” Dash muttered before he stormed off. Trey watched him leave the room, to his surprise, Zack followed. Now curious, the racer quietly snuck after them. Both men were quick on their feet, for Trey managed to lose sight of them, and he ended up wandering in the darker, unlit halls of the mansion before he heard their voices again. 

“The Countess may have been fooled by your charms, but I know you’re lying.” Dash sounded angry, but there was a note of uncertainty in his voice, all but undermining any threat. 

There was a soft laugh, and that carefully cultivated voice, “Cleo happens to trust me, she was the one that recommended this little auction to me after all.” 

“What makes you think you can call her that?” 

“Why, she invited me to do so in our last conversation. I suppose that’s the difference in how she sees us, she trusts you to run her errands, she trusts me to deliver on my promises.” 

Trey peered behind the door the voices were coming from. The room was dim, illuminated only by the outside lights coming from the tall window. There was an unused fireplace, with several armchairs and a large sofa. Dash and Zack were standing, facing each other with Zack’s back to the door. 

“I am not just an errand boy,” Dash argued. 

“No, perhaps not, too pretty - oh, is that a blush?” Zack laughed, “it’s not like you to be coy, we enjoyed ourselves last time didn’t we?” 

“That was just a kiss!” 

“And you probably can’t handle any more from me,” there was something goading in that tone. It was like Zack was hoping for a fight, or something else, because even in the dim light Trey could see a flush on Dash’s cheeks that might not exactly be from anger. Dash removed his gaze from the redhead and spotted Trey over Zack’s shoulder. Zack noticed his attention. 

“Oh, Trey Sterling,” the redhead drawled. He looked between his previous and new rivals, before letting out a laugh. “My, my, perhaps I’ve gotten between something. Excuse me,” Zack made to move pass Trey, only to stop when Trey raised a hand. 

“You and him? Isn’t he a little too highborn for you?” 

Both bristled, Dash probably because of the whole simple courier and Duke thing, Zack probably because he and Trey both knew he started as the equivalent of a commoner before somehow reaching his current status. Zack spoke first, “Move aside.” 

Trey didn’t, “What exactly have you been doing since you left that racetrack with your broken dreams?” He stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. “Did you think new clothes and friends meant you could ignore me? I know where you come from, instead of trying to reach so high, you should be focusing on those who knew you from before.” Every step Trey took, Zack started to step back. “Your new friends may not know what to make of you, but I can guess what you would have done to crawl your way up.” 

The back of Zack’s knees hit the sofa armrest, and he fell onto his back. Quick as a snake, Dash’s hands seized onto the redhead’s wrists, pining them onto the armrest above Zack’s head. The redhead’s eyes widened at his sudden vulnerability, and Trey laughed. 

“A kiss could only get you so far,” Trey climbed onto the sofa, his body pressing down against the other. “Surely you’ve done other things. To keep me from asking more questions, are you willing to offer more?” 

“No!” 

“No?” Trey paused, staring down at the blue eyes beneath him. 

“I...I can do this, can you?” There was that infuriating smug voice again. Trey had every advantage and Zack still would not surrender. “Do you even know what to do with a male partner?” 

“What makes you think you would be the first?” Trey took a speculative look around the room. To his surprise, Dash released one of Zack’s hands so he could reach inside his pocket and produce a small jar of hand lotion. That Dash was providing it, and that Zack didn’t take the moment to escape, was all the encouragement Trey needed. “I think I’m going to enjoy this party after all.” 

“I think you’re just...ah!” Zack’s whole body reacted when Trey’s teeth nipped at his neck. Trey wasn’t gentle, biting and kissing down the other’s throat. Zack jerked, but couldn’t stop or touch Trey, not with Dash gripping his wrists so tightly. Trey lifted his eyes to look up at their observer, Dash was watching him now, observing the racer with just as much attention as he had been giving the Duke. It made a part of Trey hum in satisfaction, he did so love his audiences. 

Trey made easy work of Zack’s shirt, with Dash there he couldn’t take it or the suit jacket off completely, but once the buttoned down shirt was unbuttoned it gave him access to Zack’s chest. Raking his fingernails across pulled reluctant moans from Zack’s lips, but Trey didn’t intend to spend long there. Just enough to draw out the expressions on Zack’s face, because he knew Dash was watching for that, before Trent worked on the pants. He was more careful with Dash’s possession, taking an ample amount before settling the jar down, and his fingers got to work. Zack’s yell was practically music to his ears. 

Dash’s pupils were dilated as he watched them. Trey could see how tightly he was holding onto Zack’s wrists, the redhead was straining against his hold and Dash’s grip was vicious. As Zack adjusted to the intrusion in his body his eyes flicked up to look at Dash too, as if scheming for some way to escape. That wouldn’t do, Trey abruptly removed his hands, catching Zack’s attention again as began to unzip his own pants. He didn’t bother to take them off, he didn’t trust where Zack’s skin might have touched, and he was impatient to get to the good part. Both Dash and Zack were watching as he freed his cock, and Trey gave himself a few strokes for the pleasure as well as for the show. There was a hunger in Dash’s eyes even as a spark of delicious fear took Zack’s, Trey could have licked it. 

His previous partners had complimented him on his size, this was going to reinforce his ego. Trey considered taking Zack without a condom, forcing him to feel their bare skin, but clean up would be aggravating. With practiced ease he pulled out and unwrapped the plastic, still keeping an eye on his audience. Zack was looking increasingly nervous as the blond moved forward, prying those legs apart. 

“Too much after all?” Trey purred, sensing weakness. His fingers were unforgiving as they locked Zack’s hips in place. There was no further warning as Trey suddenly thrust in, breaching any barriers in one smooth motion. Dash let out a ragged breath that was covered by Zack’s cry. Trey didn’t pause, he set a pace that was fast and brutal, turning Zack’s moans to hoarse screams and whimpers. Trey chased after his pleasure like how he drove, fast and hard and relentless. 

Zack’s cries suddenly cut off, Trey looked up to see that Dash had finally joined in. Those long fingers were still holding Zack in place but Dash had leaned down to catch Zack’s lips in his own, swallowing all sound. Trey could see a tongue slipping down and plundering the mouth, he mentally marveled at the daring that took. Trey would never put himself in biting range, but Dash was clearly taking the opportunity offered. Zack gagged and choked, he sounded like he was trying to plea for mercy, but neither Dash nor Trey was interested in giving it to him. 

When Dash pulled back, Trey took the moment to enjoy the picture they made. Dash still looked impeccable, but his lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed. Beneath him Zack looked throughly ravished, cheeks pink and lips abused, half undressed and his red hair now spread in all directions. 

“Okay, you two made your point. Just slow down, I swear I’ll...ah!” 

Zack’s arms flailed, elbows folding up, but his wrists were still trapped. Dash bit down on Zack’s ear at the same time as Trey rolled his hips, finding a new angle as he penetrated deeper. Zack arched back, throwing his head back and unwittingly allowing Dash access to his exposed throat. Trey’s marks earlier were still there, and Dash did the same, marking another path down Zack’s throat to mirror Trey’s own. Zack made keening noises he couldn’t seem to stop, as if still trying to decide if he was overwhelmed by pain or pleasure. 

“My dear Duke, you look positively wrecked,” Dash murmured the words like a filthy promise. He pressed his lips on Zack’s temple, even as he looked at Trey under half-lidded eyes. “And I, for one, am enjoying the show.” 

Zack was trembling, blue eyes darting up between the two men above him. Trey ran a hand down a sweat-slicked thigh before nudging it higher, opening Zack even more to him. The redhead clenched around his cock, Trey growled and renewed his pace, driving deep into the body beneath him. Zack tried to move, to adjust or escape, but he was trapped between the sofa and Trey’s body. His hands flailed helplessly like pinned wings, useless in Dash’s grip. Panting, Zack could only try futilely to take what Trey was giving. 

This whole time Dash watched with a rapturous expression, hungrily devouring the scene in front of him. Between that and the way Zack’s body was receiving him, it didn’t take long for Trey to finish. He came with a flash of white-hot pleasure, reveling in the attention. 

Trey released his hold, and Zack slumped bonelessly back onto the sofa. The redhead was still shaking, but his eyes were clear as they watched Trey dispose of the condom and straighten his clothing. There would be no wrinkles, the Sterling family spent money to make sure they look and wore only the best. Trey adjusted his sleeves and noticed when Dash finally released Zack’s wrists, “Did you want me to hold him for you?” 

“No thank you,” Dash sneered. “I don’t think our dear Duke is up for another round.” For once, Zack didn’t say anything. The redhead stiffly rubbed his wrists, before he began dressing himself. He only froze when Dash suddenly leaned forward and placed his lips by the redhead’s ear, “Are you?” 

“Do not test me,” Zack’s voice was carefully even. For one brief moment Trey considered throwing him back down and going for another round, but Dash let out a haughty laugh. 

“You mean, you do not want to answer. Can you even walk out like this? You don’t want to disappoint all the other guests, but look at you, you can’t even put your clothes back on.” With the impertinence of one with no more sense of personal space, Dash flicked Zack’s hands away and helped him button up his shirt and collar. If Dash purposely trailed a finger along the new bruises, Zack did not react. Disappointed, Dash moved to where Trey was, “Well, shall we?” 

“Of course,” Trey did not offer his arm, and Dash didn’t wait, simply walking out with the satisfied air of the cat who had his prey. As if he had done all the work. Trey followed, composing excuses in his head in case his father asked where he had gone. Both did not spare a glance back. 

Once he was alone, Zack reached up to his ear, thanking every deity he knew of that Dash only paid attention to the other. “Red, player, anyone there?” 

“Here,” Player’s voice came through. “Are you okay?” 

“I distracted Cleo’s courier for long enough, didn’t I?” 

“Yea, but that’s not what I meant, Ivy told me about you and Trey Sterling before. You just needed to distract Dash Haber, not put yourself in Trey Sterling’s mercy. I offered to get Red or your sister...” 

“And I said no,” Zack reminded the hacker. When Trey had made his intentions clear, Player had panicked, ready to call for reinforcements even though everyone had their tasks to do. 

_“I’m going to call the others.”_

_“No! I...I can do this,” and then the words clearly directed to Trey instead of Player, “Can you? Do you even know what to do with a male partner?”_

_“I’m not going to sit and do nothing when you’re sexually assaulted, no mission is worth that! I’m sure Red and your sister would agree with me!” When Zack didn’t respond, Player quickly began typing. “Fine, but I’m not listening to this. The safeword is Red, if you say that, it’s going to trigger the emergency beacon to the others.”_

“I’m fine, I didn’t use my emergency code and I was ready in case things got out of hand. Dash may be a VILE operative but Trey wasn’t, and Shadow-San did train me. Despite what Trey may have been thinking, I wasn’t helpless.” Zack used the tall window as a mirror to check over himself. Thanks to Dash, he looked just as good as before he stepped into the room. “Well, time to head back out to see the auction, which if things went well, would not be happening.” 

“Looks like the others are checking in now,” a quiet click, “Hi Red, all good?” 

“The diamonds are now out of the mansion,” Carmen’s voice came with the rushing wind, no doubt the scarlet thief was making her escape. “Ivy had to improvise after we found out about the Sterlings being here, but she hasn’t used any of her emergency codes.” 

“I’m at the rendezvous point,” Ivy chirped. “Shadow-San was able to provide an assist with some trouble earlier, but no other trouble. I’m just glad the Sterlings didn’t cause too much trouble.” 

Zack smiled, the satisfaction of a job well done was enough to get him through the rest of his mission. He was to be the last to leave as the Duke couldn’t just disappear with the diamonds, that would be too suspicious. So he returned to the banquet hall, pretending to avoid the Sterlings and Dash Haber, and acting just as dismayed as them when the news came that Carmen Sandiego had stolen the prize of the night. 

Later, when the Sterlings returned home, Trey would offhandedly mention Zack being a fake Duke. His father would turn to him with serious eyes and tell him never to get involved with the redhead’s affairs, because Zack was no longer just an old racing rival. 

“He told me his sister was out of the country, but I saw her today. She was fighting with some armed men, and there was a man who joined her side. A man who I know to be a dangerous traitor of the highest level, with connections to the Yakuza and international crime circles. I don’t know how those siblings got involved with him, money alone would not have been enough to secure his services and I know enough about the people who have tried. Do not get involved with them, you do not want his attention, and who knows who else the siblings have gotten involved with.” 

Trey gaped at his father, unable to believe the utter seriousness of those words. The revelation hit him just what he had done to an old rival who could send an infamous criminal after him, a criminal even his own father, one of the wealthiest men in the world, feared. 

He was lucky to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterling Senior: Those siblings are involved with some very dangerous people.  
> Zack and Ivy: Singing the Carmen Sandiego song.
> 
> From an outside perspective, Shadow-San and Carmen Sandiego can be seen as some pretty dangerous enemies


End file.
